A Rare Gift
by Dengirl
Summary: What did the Doctor give Jack as a birthday present in "As Rare as Gossamer Wings."


"But what do you get an immortal that doesn't need anything?" the Doctor said on the other end of the phone.

"Don't ask me, you're the wise and mighty Time Lord. Can't you go back and find out what he really wanted as a boy?" Martha replied. "I have to go, just make sure you're there."

* * *

><p>The Doctor sighed; as if he could travel back along someone's personal timeline. No, he would have to be more inventive and imaginative than that.<p>

He decided to sleep on it and thought it might help if he slept in Jack's old room.

The TARDIS sent a rush of warm air over him, as if in approval.

He touched the wall and closed his eyes, letting the bond between them flow through him.

"What do I get him?"

_'Something rare and magical_," the answer whispered back

"But what?" the Doctor said aloud.

The TARDIS did not reply but sent the smell of Medoa Blossom into the air.

The Doctor yawned and realised he was actually bone-tired; which wasn't easy to do to a Time Lord.

He curled up on the soft cover of Jack's old bed and slept and dreamt.

* * *

><p><em>The Doctor was happy to see Jack as they hugged each other.<em>

_It had only been a week for him, but for Jack it had been six months._

_"So, what brings you to Cardiff?" Jack asked as he poured another glass of the malt whiskey he kept for when the Doctor called._

_"Nothing really, just saying hello," the Doctor replied, savouring the smoky taste of the whiskey._

_"You just saying hello would be like finding a Fire-Eye," Jack laughed._

_The Doctor frowned. "A Fire-Eye?"_

_Jack smiled sadly. "It was rare before it became extinct. It was only found on one planet in the Silfrax Galaxy. I always wanted one as a kid, but the Silfrax Galaxy was destroyed long before I was born, but I'd seen pictures and I wanted one. Let me show you."_

_Jack got up and took a book from the shelf and opened it a well-thumbed page._

_"Beautiful wasn't it?" Jack said and he let out a sigh. "Still, you can't hold onto childish things."_

_The Doctor kept the smile on his face by sheer practice; he knew what had happened to the Silfrax Galaxy and a thousand other galaxies._

The Doctor woke with a start...now he knew what he to get for Jack's birthday.

* * *

><p>It hadn't been easy, finding the right time and the right part of Ixtax to land on, but the TARDIS seemed eager to get him there.<p>

The negotiations had taken all of his wit and silver-tongued persuasion for the Preservers to allow him to go into the forest and catch what he wanted.

Even then it had taken him provoking the right as a Time Lord to allow him to do so.

Now he looked at the creatures that were flitting to and fro inside the containment box and saw why Jack thought they were beautiful.

"I am so sorry that I destroyed your world and your kind." But at least now he could make amend for one of his sins; one that wouldn't alter any timelines or destinies.

At least he could put something beautiful back into the universe.

* * *

><p>He knew he was late...Rassilon he was late; for a Time Lord he was terrible at keeping time.<p>

He hurried up the path and could hear that the party was in full swing...he was very late.

The sound of the music hit him as he stepped inside and hung nervously by the door... looking for him.

And then he saw him...and his hearts jumped and he smiled then.

He weaved through the dancing people and stopped in front of him.

"Did you think I wasn't coming, as if? Happy Birthday, Jack Harkness."

He handed Jack the box and watched with delight as Jack smiled as it glowed in his hand.

He stopped him before he could open it. "Later Jack, it's just for you to see."

He relaxed then and enjoyed the party.

He flitted between Martha and Tom, Gwen and Rhys and flirted with Ianto just enough to make him blush.

* * *

><p>The party had wound down and he and Jack were walking back towards the TARDIS as the sun was rising.<p>

It was a cold morning and the dew was glistening on the grass.

"You can open the present now," he said.

Jack opened the box and he drew in a sharp breath. "Where did you... I thought they were extinct."

"Oh, a little bit of Time Lord Magic," he replied.

Jack looked up then and the smile he gave him would sit in his hearts for a long time.

"Well, I have to go Jack," he said.

"Don't be a stranger," Jack replied.

"Never," he said and slipped inside the TARDIS.

As he closed the door he thought he heard Jack say. "As Rare as Gossamer Wings."


End file.
